


A Bit of a Freak

by DarkJediQueen



Series: Sterek Bingo 2020 [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AI, Alternate Universe, M/M, One-Shot, Sterek Bingo 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24125074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: Derek wasn't sure he was going to survive being the bodyguard to Stiles while someone kept on threatening him over his newest creation.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Sterek Bingo 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726042
Comments: 18
Kudos: 226





	A Bit of a Freak

**Author's Note:**

> **Year** : Future  
>  **Spoilers** : Everything  
>  **Notes** : This is a completed One-shot. There will be no more written in the universe.  
>  **Beta** : Grammarly

Derek wasn't sure what he thought of the man that he went home with. He had some kind of system that hummed in the background of the house, and it had made for a bad night's sleep, but then Derek had distracted himself with the man's body, waking him twice after the first round. Now it was morning, and Derek was happy that the human had a coffee pot that got coffee ready on a timer. He looked in the fridge to try and find something to make for breakfast, but what he found was the makings of things for every meal except for breakfast. The cabinets in the kitchen showed that Stiles had an addiction to sugary cereals for breakfast. Derek wasn't against that, but he usually liked something a little more substantial after a night of debauchery. He found that Stiles did have the makings of oatmeal and that the fresh fruit in the fridge would do well with that. He set about making them both breakfast.

Stiles had told him to make himself comfortable in the house, so Derek was making himself at home. He had to go into town to the local laboratory to figure out who the idiot was that needed the protection of a bodyguard when he was not at work. It was Beacon Hills for fucks' sake, and there was an idiot who needed the best protection there was. Derek didn't think that anything fun happened in Beacon Hills, but it seemed that he was wrong. His family was happy to have him home for at least the time being, but he was more than happy to stay away from them as much as possible. He hadn't settled down, unlike everyone else in the family, except for Uncle Peter. His mother was afraid of him becoming like Uncle Peter, who had two casually serious relationships but never settled down with either of them or even both of them. Derek wasn't even sure that the other two were friendly with each other.

The hum in the walls kicked up a notch, and Derek wasn't sure what was going on. He listened around, but there was nothing. It must be a cool down cycle or something. Stiles had said he worked in technology while Derek had talked around his job without saying much about it at all. He was good at it. The water started to boil, so Derek added in the oats and then started to wash off the fruit and then dry it before cutting up a banana as well. He heard Stiles stumbling down the stairs just as he was pouring the oats into two different bowls and topping them with the fruit.

Stiles went right for the coffee pot and hummed into the cup as he drank it straight from the cup without adding anything to it. Another pot on the far counter kicked to life as well, and Derek looked at it. He frowned as he wasn't sure what it was.

"Thanks," Stiles said as he walked over to lean against the counter where Derek was working. He looked at the bowl of oatmeal and then kissed Derek on the cheek. "If we hurry and eat, we can get another round in before I have to shower to get ready for work."

Derek looked at stiles to see that his eyes were blown with arousal. The slightly younger man seemed like he was as insatiable as Derek was.

"What's that?"

"Oh, that's my teapot. I only drink one cup of coffee in the morning. It makes me too jittery for work if I drink more than that. I'll drink tea for the rest of the morning before I change to things without caffeine at all. So yay or nay?"

"Well, you need to start eating to see if you can shut up long enough," Derek said.

Stiles stuck his tongue out at Derek with a hurt look on his face. His scent pile, though, only showed arousal, and there was no dampening in it from Derek's words. He grabbed the bowl that had more banana in it and started to mix it all up before eating it. Derek grabbed his and just started to eat. The teapot begun making a new noise, and Derek watched as it began to pour the hot water into the basket that was at the top. It seemed like it was going to make a fair amount of tea for the short time they were going to be there. Then he saw the collection of travel mugs beside the pot. There were a few that were sitting under a label that had a C on it, and the rest were under one that had a T. There was a big line across the mat that they were all sitting on. So someone who never crossed tea and coffee in the same travel mug. He could see that given the way that the rest of the house was set up.

"So, how do you want to do it?" Stiles asked after he washed down some oatmeal with the drink of the coffee.

Derek noticed that the pot had a lot more than one cup in it, given that it was just over half gone from the two cups that had been taken out. Did Stiles throw it away, or did he reheat a cup each morning for a few days? Pushing that thought away, Derek looked at Stiles. So far, the had sex in Stiles' bed, but there was a nice couch in the living room that Derek had noticed the night before in the trek across the room to get to the stairs. He would love to bend Stiles over that and fuck him until they were both satisfied. Derek might even actually call Stiles back for more fun before he left town. He had no clue how long he was going to be here. He had a little information on the case he was taking, but there were a few different papers he had to sign in person before he would be fully briefed.

"Ever been fucked over your couch?"

"No, but I applaud that you've found one of my fantasies," Stiles said. He started to eat even quicker.

Derek had forced them both into a shower after the third round, wiping down hadn't been enough to get rid of nearly enough smells for Derek's nose so a shower it had been. Derek was clean enough for Stiles to suck his cock while on his knees, and it was a sight that Derek had found arousing as hell the night before, and he wanted to see just one more time in case he didn't call Stiles back.

"Just rinse the bowl and stick it in the dishwasher. I have a steam setting on it, and it will steam stuff and then spray it. Cleans most anything off the dishes."

Derek did as Stiles said and took his bowl and did the same thing when Stiles was finished eating. Derek downed his coffee before it got to room temp and not something he could drink.

"You need to do anything to the teapot?" Derek asked.

"Nope. It'll shut down in a little while, and I'll pour the tea into my mugs to take with me to work right before I leave...so living room?" Stiles asked.

Derek nodded his head. He snagged Stiles by the back of his head and started to kiss him before backing him into the other room. Stiles nearly tripped over the carpet when they made it into the living room, but Derek stopped him from falling. Derek kept on backing them up until Stiles hit the back of the couch.

"On your knees," Derek said.

"Fuck," Stiles hissed before he did as Derek told him to. Stiles didn't even hesitate before reaching into Derek's boxers and pulling him out. Stiles sucked him down to his root in one smooth motion. This was the main reason why Derek was more than willing to get his number and actually text him. Stiles sucking his cock was fucking awesome. He had no hesitation about condoms, and while Derek knew that it wasn't the best thing, Derek didn't care. He couldn't catch anything or give anything to the human, and it was Stiles' life to fuck up if he caught something. Derek caught Stiles' head on the backstroke and held him in place for a minute as he fucked his mouth. It was just as good as the night before in the bathroom of the Jungle.

Derek let Stiles' mouth take him almost to orgasm before he pulled out. They were both just in their underwear, so Derek just had to jerk Stiles up and spin him around, pulling his underwear down to just below his ass, and they were ready to go.

"Lube?" Derek asked. He had some in his pants, but those were upstairs.

Stiles leaned forward and came up, holding a small bottle of it. "I jerked off on the couch three nights ago while watching porn on the big screen. Dropped it on the couch and never picked it up."

"Naughty," Derek said. He slicked up his cock before smearing some over Stiles' hole. He had learned the night before that after their first-round that Stiles didn't need prep at all. He was loose like he'd been fucked just before the first time that Derek had pushed two fingers into him. Pulling down Stiles a little to get the angle right, he held his cock steady as he pushed into him.

"Fuck," Stiles said, and his upper body went limp, he braced his feet though, and Derek enjoyed fucking into his pliant body. Derek loved sex, but he had never found someone else who loved it just as much as him. He was going to make sure to visit Stiles as much as possible while he was in town.

After a few minutes of the slick slide of cock inside of his ass, Stiles pushed back, setting his chest on the back of the couch instead of his stomach. He gripped the couch back hard, and Derek took it to mean that he wanted it harder. Derek grabbed his hips and started to fuck him as hard as he dared. He felt his wolf pushing at him. There was no way that Stiles was ready for that. They hadn't even discussed that Derek wasn't exactly human. Derek rarely told anyone that about himself. He just fucked them and left them. That was the kind of thing that someone told a steady relationship, not a random hook-up. Derek felt his claws nipping at Stiles' skin, and he slowed down just long enough to get himself under control before he picked up speed again.

Stiles was begging for Derek to wreck him, and so he did. Going just that little bit harder. Stiles came with a shout before his knees started to give out a little bit. That Stiles trusted Derek enough to not let him fall made Derek tip over. He pushed in as hard and as fast as he could as he came. Derek pushed them forward until Stiles' stomach was on the couch back again as he gently rocked in and out to make sure that he filled him as much as possible.

"Fuck. You should do that for a living," Stiles said. He sounded sex drunk.

Derek hopped that Stiles could work like he was right now because it sounded like Stiles was going to be a little loopy for a while.

"I'd offer for you to shower with me, but I think I'll be late for work. There's a shower down here and plenty of clean towels. Hot water tank allows for two showers at the same time, and the pressure is still awesome." Stiles didn't try and move until Derek was pulling out of him. He turned around and pulled Derek into another kiss.

Feeling like being a shit, Derek kissed him back, walking his fingers down his ass cheeks before pressing a few inside of his rim just a little. Stiles jerked and moaned into the kiss. Derek wondered just how much Stiles really loved to be fucked and why he wasn't in a relationship. It hadn't been brought up, why Stiles wasn't, and Derek didn't press for that kind of stuff. There was no evidence of anyone living in the house with him, so Derek knew he wasn't cheating.

"I would love to try that, you getting me off while playing with my hole, but I really need to go to work. I have a meeting first thing, and I think it's going to be a horrible one. At least I have good thoughts to keep me going through it. So let me go, big guy."

Derek chuckled and ducked in for a simple press of lips before he let Stiles go. He did pull up Stiles underwear before fully letting him go, though, just to be safe on leakage.

"You be good today. I'll leave my number on the counter. Call if you need help unwinding after work tonight." Derek walked to write the number down on the notepad that was by the coffee pot on the counter. He made sure that it was perfectly neat and legible.

"Sure," Stiles said. He turned around and headed toward the stairs. Derek's clothes were all up there, but Derek wasn't worried about that. He would gladly walk up there naked after his shower. His underwear was pretty much a lost cause without being washed, but he had soft jeans that didn't feel that bad without underwear on.

The shower was just as good as Stiles said it was. He imagined Stiles in there with him, and by the time that he was done, he was mostly hard. He didn't worry about that and just dried off enough to head up to the bedroom to get dressed again. Stiles was in a sharp suit with his hair styled a little bit to control it but not to have it trapped under a mess of gel. He looked just as good as he had the night before in his tight jeans and skintight shirt. Derek really regretted that he had to head into a job, or he would talk the man into staying in bed with him all day long. Someone like Stiles just didn't need to be in clothes, or at least not for long before being stripped out of them.

"You are an evil man," Stiles said as he looked down at Derek's hard cock. "I would love to drop and suck you off, but I really have to go. Just...don't do something stupid like leave down too soon. I'm not done with you." Stiles walked over and kissed him before shoving Derek's shirt into his hands. "Get dressed."

Derek grinned before hauling him back in for a kiss. He rubbed at the front of Stiles' pants before finally letting him go.

"Fucking evil." Stiles darted out so that Derek couldn't catch him and ran down the stairs, nearly tripping if his stumble was any indication.

Derek dressed as quickly as he dared and left his dirty underwear on Stiles' floor. It wasn't like if he didn't come back he really needed them.

In the kitchen, Stiles was just finishing rinsing out the pot from the tea. He had a throwaway cup on the counter closest to the stairs. Derek noticed that the coffee pot was empty.

"A coffee for you to go. Just throw the cup away when you are done. I have those for the mornings that Dad is here after we stay up late and watch a game, and he stays over. He never remembers to give me back my mugs." Stiles turned around and grabbed the two mugs that he had. He walked over, and Derek noticed a messenger bag there on the counter. He slipped both mugs into it. "Find your keys? Phone?"

"Both were in my pants where I left them."

"Good. Then we are good to go?"

"Sure." Derek walked toward the door after grabbing his coffee. He took a sip as he waited for Stiles to grab his bag. Stiles slipped the strap over his head and settled the bag on his hip before he opened the front door and waved Derek out. Derek frowned as Stiles didn't even attempt to lock the door. Just pulled it shut. "You going to lock it?"

"Set system. As soon as I pass the door, it locks. Try it."

Derek reached out and found that the door was locked. He pushed a little, and it was tight. Like the deadbolt had been thrown as well. Stiles had said he worked with tech, so it wasn't out of the realm that he was testing something for the company he worked for. Derek followed Stiles to the garage that didn't have access to the main house, at least as far as Derek could tell. It was a good thing from a security point but sucked when it was raining. His motorcycle was parked where it had been, and Stiles' beat-up Jeep was parked beside it. Derek settled on his bike, putting his helmet on and giving Stiles a salute before he took off.

There was just enough time for Derek to change into better clothes at his hotel room before he had to make it to the laboratory that he was set to meet with the head of the company. The visitor parking lot for the company was better, looking than a lot of other places. There were a lot of spots to plug in electric cars as well as benches and other things besides a few of the spots. The handicap spots were separated from the rest so that no one drove through them unless they were parking there. It was a place that took care of its visitors as well as it's employees, it seemed. Derek liked working for them as they usually helped him do his job than a company that hired him to protect whatever he was protecting and expected him to give his when they can't even raise a single finger.

Derek walked to the entrance that he had been told to go to. He had a badge that had been overnighted to him in LA, and it got him inside the door. He looked up. Shocked to see Boyd there.

"You the guy sent to protect Mischief?" Boyd asked.

"I'm going to be a bodyguard for someone, yeah. Don't know who."

"Yeah, he's the only one who needs protection. He's being told about it right now. Up the stairs, firth floor. There is an elevator, but a pair of workers had sex in it last night, not aired out. Though you had sex with someone as well, so I doubt you'll notice."

"Yeah, keep your nose to yourself."

"You know I won't be able to keep this from your mother, right?"

"I was going to call her tonight. I got in late and was otherwise occupied."

Boyd laughed and waved Derek through the metal detector. It didn't go off, even with the metal in his boots. He raised an eyebrow at Boyd.

"Here, look."

Derek looked at where he was pointed, and Derek saw that there was something that had scanned him, and it wasn't the metal detector. It showed a play of him walking in and highlighted the metal in his boots as well as the pocket knife that he had on him. He had forgotten about that.

"The thing you stepped through scans more for poison and the like. We do a visual look. You are given a free pass because you need things to protect. You'll have fun with this. The kid you are protecting? Sheriff's kid. Smart as a fucking whip and annoying as hell. We have a team working on tracking the person who threatened him. He slipped his father last night, and by the time he was found, he was home, so no one worried too much."

"Sounds like I'll be getting a big payday out of this."

Boyd turned his head and smiled. "They are waiting for you. I guess the hissy fit that Mischief was throwing is over. The fifth floor, follow the heartbeat that sounds like it's racing, but it's not."

Derek frowned because that was precisely like Stiles' heartbeat. He wondered how big of chance it was that there were two people with heartbeats like that in a town the size of Beacon Hills, and it was not medically related. The stairs were clean smelling. Derek took the stairs two at a time until he made it to the fifth floor. He opened the door, and as soon as he did, he smelled Stiles as well as himself. Derek closed his eyes as he pretty much was fucked.

The door to the conference room that he had been told to go to in the email had a glass door, and there was a group of three women and a man across the table from Sties. Stiles had his back to Derek and was slumped in the chair like a pouting child. The other man at the table looked up and grinned. Fucking Isaac was still in his scarf stage, it seemed.

"Derek!" Isaac greeted.

Stiles whipped around and then narrowed his eyes at Derek. "You fucking asshole." Stiles launched himself at Derek, and Derek was pretty sure he was going to hit him. Derek caught his fists and spun him around using his arms as a way to keep him contained. Derek tugged him back to where Stiles was snug against his body. Derek grinned as his cock rubbed on Stiles' ass.

"Mischief, I assume?" Derek asked.

"Like you didn't fucking know it."

"Sties, you've met this man before?" the red-headed woman asked.

Erica was waggling her eyebrows at Derek, and Allison looked like she wanted to bust out laughing. Derek was pretty sure that Isaac and Erica knew exactly why Stiles had acted like he had.

"Boyd said that the man I'm supposed to protect slipped the watch on him last night. At the Jungle?"

"Yes," the red-headed woman said.

"Well then, he was safe all night. At home, tucked into bed."

"You did not tuck me in asshole unless you are the blanket, and you were holding me down."

The red-headed woman pinched the bridge of her nose. "You picked him up at the Jungle, and he took you home?"

"Yes." Derek leaned down. "You going to be good?"

"He's never good. Hence why he needs a bodyguard," Erica said, not even trying to hide that she had overheard what Derek has whispered into Stiles' ear. Derek looked up and glared at her.

"What?" Erica asked.

"Yeah, what? She using her wolfy powers to hear shit and smell shit that she shouldn't. Yes, I'll be good. Only long enough to get out of your hold." Stiles relaxed, and Derek let him go. Stiles turned around and glared at him, but there was more than just anger in his eyes. He still wanted Derek. Derek grinned at him.

"Stiles Stilinski, meet Derek Hale, the wayward son of our Alpha."

"Our Alpha?" Derek asked.

"Yes, Derek, meet the newest Emissary for the Hale pack," Isaac said.

Derek knew that he was never going to live this down. He just wanted to turn down the job and leave, but now that he knew that Stiles was connected to the Pack, he couldn't leave.

"And you've not met the other new addition either. Lydia Martin, she's a Banshee," Allison said.

Allison had been brought into the Pack when Derek's Uncle Peter had started to date her father. A former Hunter who had started to protect peaceful Packs from Hunters who didn't care about the code.

"How much of the Pack works here?"

"Few but mostly those who are around our age," Erica said.

"Stiles is the head of our joint magical and technology department, building items to help humans and supernatural alike. You went to his place, did you meet Alfred?"

"No," Stiles said.

"Who is Alfred, we were alone."

"Alfred is the reason why I need protection," Stiles said. He shook him before he walked over and sat down again. He spun the chair around to look at Derek. His eyes moved up and down Derek's body like he was undressing him slowly. This was going to end horribly. "Alfred is the magical AI that I am slowly building to help protect houses in a way that can also alert the proper authorities. He's linked to the regular alarm system but can also detect when someone is using magic in and around the house. Think of him as a sentient technological ward."

"That's why you didn't lock the door."

"Yes. When I leave, the wards are locked down, and they would have to be busted for anyone to get inside. It happens the same when I am inside. I don't have to lock the door, it goes automatically. So far, the only person who has access wholesale to the house besides me is my father. We are testing how the Pack bonds interact with him. Erica tried to break in last week and Allison two days ago. Four days ago, a man came up to the house, just far enough away that Alfred couldn't get a good read on him, but he left a note that he would be back for me. This matches the handwriting of the notes that have been delivered here by a courier. The mind has been wiped so that the courier doesn't know who gave him the notes, with an Alpha mind wipe. The claw marks aren't even being hidden at all. Your mother told Lydia that she could be the best to contact you, but we didn't understand why until we realized that it was the lost son of the Pack. Though I didn't expect it to be you."

"You don't know that your own Pack members look like?" Derek asked.

"Well, the only pictures your mother has of you is in high school, and your bunny teeth kind of draw my eyes over the eyebrows of doom." Stiles was smirking as he said it.

Derek really wanted to wipe that smirk off of his face with his lips. It was going to be a long assed time on protecting Stiles. He wondered if he could even fight falling into Stiles' bed again. He figured that Lydia already knew they had sex, so she wouldn't be shocked to find him in bed within again. And if Stiles was distracted with him, he wasn't going to be going out and finding someone else to hook up with. Which Derek could see him doing as soon as Derek turned him down the first time. Derek was pretty sure that he was spiteful enough for it. Knowing that Derek could hear it later would smell it. It was just going to be better if Derek kept his distracted.

"So protection while he's away from work. What about while at work?" Derek asked. He walked over and sat down in a chair beside Stiles.

"Yes. You'll work with Allison on security in the building as well. Given your job, you'll know weak spots for this kind of thing. We are fairly certain that at least one person who works here spies on him for whoever is threatening him. We are working on figuring out what is going on with that, but that's slow as we have four hundred people who work here, and not all of them work from here on a regular basis. Stiles works from home three days a week, where he can work on his stuff in a perfectly warded room so that nothing bleeds out. Given the security we need in this place, his wards interact with the cameras." Lydia pushed over a piece of paper, and Derek saw that it was Stiles' schedule. He folded it up and slipped it into his inner pocket on his leather jacket. H looked at Stiles, who was looking at him.

"Stiles is a pickpocket," Isaac said.

"Good to know."

"He can get anything that he wants if he knows where it is or can track it magically, so don't even try and handcuff him. He's been able to get out of them since he was four, according to his father," Allison said. She was glaring at Stiles.

"What? It's not my fault he left his cuffs just laying around, and I learned how to pick them."

"At four years old, he was already a headache for his parents," Lydia said.

"Sounds like he'll at least keep me on my toes."

"I'll show you to his office while he talks with Lydia." Erica stood up, and she smirked at Stiles. Stiles just lifted up his hand and flipped her off.

Derek kind of wanted to know what sort of relationship Stiles had everyone that he worked with. It seemed rather antagonistic, but that could just be because of the whole bodyguard thing that it seemed they had dropped on him today. Though, Derek understood that. Stiles could have locked himself in his house and never left it seemed. Derek followed Erica out of the room, and they went down to the depths of the facility.

"Your key card will get you anywhere that Stiles is allowed unless the room is warded in a way that means that somethings going on inside that needs to not be interrupted. If you try and access one of them, Security will bring up the cameras in that area and check to make sure that everything is fine in there and allow you in if needed."

"Meaning if he's being a little shit and locking me out for no reason."

"Yes. He's done it before to people he hates. Like Greenburg. Just stay away from Greenburg."

"What does Greenburg look like."

Erica grinned and waved Derek into a room. The room was chaotic to the naked eye, but Derek could see that there was a system to everything in there. Erica shut the door, and Derek turned to look at her to see a dartboard with a man's face on it, and there were darts in each eye, one in each nostril opening and one right in the dead center of the man's smile.

"Greenburg?" Derek asked.

"Greenburg."

"Well, I'll stay away from him. If Stiles hates him, why is he here?"

"He does good at a few things that are easy for him and free up some of the others for the more serious stuff. He's a minion who gets shared around to whoever needs him at the moment. He's good at what he does. He just pisses of Stiles. So keep Stiles away from him and Greenburg away from Stiles, and everything will go well. Well better than if they were together. You are still going to have a lot of fun keeping him under your thumb."

"I have ways."

Erica waggled her eyebrows, and Derek figured that Erica thought he meant sex. Yeah, he was going to use that as well, but there were a lot of other ways that Derek had to use his advantages to keeping track of Stiles.

"I need to check in with my mother. What're the chances of him slipping away while I'm gone?"

"A thousand percent. Just take him with you. He'll enjoy raiding the library and pissing off Peter."

"Pissing off Peter?"

"Yeah, well, it's less pissing him off and just pranking him. They do it to each other. Last time Peter had lime green hair for a month. He cut it off, and it grew back overnight. Peter got him with a hex that made him talk like Yoda. Didn't work like he wanted, Stiles loved it."

Derek was going to ask for combat pay from Lydia.

* * *

"Where would he go?" Derek asked as soon as the phone the other end was picked up.

"Well, hello to you too, Nephew. I'm wonderful. Thank you for asking. How are you?"

"PETER!" Derek yelled into the phone.

"No need to get testy. It's Friday night, so he's probably getting dinner at that dive bar that he loves that makes the best curly fries and chicken tenders, his words not mine. He'll have walked and turned his phone off."

Derek looked at the Jeep that was still in the garage and knew that Peter at least was partially right, so he figured that heading to the dive bar was at least worth the time. In the two weeks that he had been a bodyguard to Stiles, the younger man had slipped away from him four, now five times. Derek was pretty sure he was going to kill him when he found him.

"Text me the address."

"Sure. Spank him. Last he slipped, though I think he wanted to try that for fun. Tie him to the bed. It's about the only way to get him to stay anywhere. His father will thank you, especially if you don't actually tell him anything about it."

"How is your night going?" Derek asked, trying to be good.

"My lovers and I are going to have a lot of fun. Did you want to listen?"

Derek hung up. He didn't need to know about Peter, Chris, and the third in the relationship. Derek wasn't even sure he wanted to meet the man who was willing to pair with Peter and Chris. Derek waited for the text and then turned to head in the direction that it was in. It would be easier to go through the woods until he was closer. Fewer people seeing him. If it wasn't for the fact that Stiles could take care of himself when he was away from Derek and that Stiles had to work, he would totally do what Peter suggested and tie him to a bed. One hand on each of the posts at the headboard and even Stiles couldn't get out. There was a rope in the house that was magic resistant. Stiles used it for experiments in the basement.

The bar really did look like a dive bar, but Derek saw that it was pretty well maintained, and the smells coming from it had had his stomach growling. He walked inside to find that it was full of locals, all faces that he knew from being around town with Stiles. The cover that they had been working on was that Derek was Stiles' out of town boyfriend. The way that Stiles couldn't keep his hands to himself made it all plausible. A few of the townsfolk looked at him and then behind him like they were looking for Stiles. That wasn't good.

Derek looked around the bar and found that despite there being a few people standing at the bar waiting on one of the tables, there was one table that was empty. Derek walked toward it and found that there was magic all around it. Pushing him away. It was a good way to make sure that no one came close. Derek pushed through, the way that he had learned he was able to with Stiles' wards. No one else could do it, but Stiles built the ones like this around Derek getting through. Because as much as Stiles chaffed from being forced to accept a bodyguard, he knew that Derek was just trying to protect him. If Stiles was tired, he never pushed Derek away, never ran. He only did it when he was full of enough power to protect himself.

Slipping into the booth, Derek looked at Stiles' face across from him. He didn't seem shocked at all. Instead, though, he was kind of looking happy to see him.

"Who tattled?"

"I could have followed your scent."

"You could have, but I know that it dead-ended at the end of the driveway."

"Peter."

"See if I sneak him cookies the next time I make them."

"You sneak my uncle cookies?"

"Well, I can't very well just give them to him. My father would get his hands on them."

Derek's brain kind of broke at that. The only reason why Stiles' father would get his hands on cookies that were given to Peter was if they were around each other. Which made him the third side of the triangle.

"Hadn't figured that out yet?"

"No."

"You've not met my dad, yet have you? He's been busy with helping to track down all the ways that he can about the things sent to me. Peter and Chris have been making sure that he rests, but he's not had a lot of time to visit me. Last time I snuck away, it was to visit him at the Sheriff's station. We ate lunch together, and then he dropped me off at home."

That was the smell that Derek had scented outside of Stiles' house that had been faded all over the inside. He had put it as a non-threat, and it had faded to the back of his mind. He would probably know it now on Peter or Chris if he saw either of them.

"I ordered you a burger and fries. Just like you make it at home."

"How?"

"A waitress here knows I'm here. She's the only one exempt from the wards I have up. I mean she can't see me, but she knows I'm here and therefore can get to me when my order is up. I got you the beer that your uncle likes, says that it's good without being horrible. I have no clue what that means."

"It tastes good enough on its own without being horrible that you really want to actually get drunk."

"I can see that. Like a good scotch. You like the taste, but if you can't feel the slipping away you do while getting drunk, what's the point in drinking it?"

Derek nodded his head, and he leaned back as he heard a heartbeat headed their way. Two plates of food were set down, and then a beer followed along behind it. He grinned at the burger as it smelled great. He looked at Stiles' plate of chicken tenders and curly fries with a bowl of pasta salad on it as well. It looked and smelled just as good.

"Anything else for you?" the waitress asked.

"Nope."

Derek shook his head at the same time that Stiles spoke. He picked up his burger and took a bite of it. The bun was nice and crispy on the bottom, and the meat was cooked just right. He watched Stiles as they both ate. The younger man was more than happy to just stuff his face. He dipped his chicken tenders into something that didn't look like ketchup or barbecue sauce at all.

"What's that?" Derek asked when Stiles dipped one of the tenders into it.

"It's the house sauce. Here." Stiles held out the tender. He had eaten half of it, but it wasn't like they weren't having sex enough that sharing saliva would freak either of them out.

Derek took the tender and took a bite of it. He smiled at the taste of a mixture of the two sauces plus some added spices and enough of a kick that Derek was pretty sure that it had at least one or two kinds of hot peppers in it. It was delicious.

"That's good."

"Yeah, I love it. I haven't figure out everything in it yet, but I'm getting there. I get a beer a day for a year if I do and not cheating. Don't tell me!" Stiles looked like he would shut Derek up in not fun ways if he did. Derek nodded his head in agreement.

They went back to eating in silence. Stiles would text when either of them was low on their drink, and when the third beer was brought to Derek, dessert was laid on the table as well. It was a large piece of cake. Stiles finished off the last of his fries before grabbing the fork on his side of the plate of the cake. Derek ate the rest of his meal quicker and then swapped to the cake as well.

It was good, moist, and not too sweet, but with the icing and toppings on the top, it was perfect. Derek had never had a relationship like this. He didn't have relationships at all. He had one night stands that he left town on soon after fucking them. Stiles was different. He had been different from the moment that Derek had agreed to follow him home.

Stiles' phone chimed, and he looked down at before spitting cake everywhere. Derek bore the brunt of it. He looked at Stiles for a few seconds before grabbing the napkins piled on the table and starting to wipe himself off.

"What was that?"

"That was Alfred catching the bad guy."

"What?" Derek asked.

Stiles spun his phone around, and Derek saw a hooded figure trapped in runes inside of Stiles' house.

"How did he get in?"

"I've been leaving small openings in the warding when I am not home. As soon as I get home, before even crossing the wards, I close those up. We are safe when we are at home. I was hoping that one day he would get brave."

"I know he's been coming closer, your wards and the fake scent he uses have been telling us this. So can we get inside without disarming that?"

"Yup. Call Dad, have him pick us up. I know you didn't drive your motorcycle here, and I refuse to walk."

"I don't have your Dad's number."

"Yeah, you do."

Derek knew the name of Stiles' father, and he didn't have a Noah or a Stilinski in his address book. He opened the app, though, and scrolled. Right past the M's and headed for the S's when he stopped. Peter's Booty Call #1 and Peter's Booty Call #2. Derek rubbed at the ridge of his nose. He saw that there were at least pictures, and since he knew Chris, he chose number two and dialed it.

"What can I do for you, Hale?" a voice asked on the other end. Derek could hear two other voices in the background, and that was when he remembered what was doing on.

"Your son had an intruder trapped in a warding scheme. We are still at the bar, and neither of us has a car."

"Okay, I'll come and get you. Parrish and the other on-duty deputies in the area will make a perimeter at the edge of the land that Stiles lives on."

"See you soon." Derek pulled out some cash from his wallet. he had no clue how much any of this was. "That enough?"

"Put it up. I have a tab. They run my shit once a week on Sunday. Don't worry about it."

Derek picked up the cash again and drained his beer before slipping out of the booth. The wards on the area fell, and a few patrons looked at them, but most just ignored them. Derek figured they were used to that kind of stuff. Beacon Hills had changed in the years since Derek had left for college. It was nearly an open secret; it seemed about the Supernatural. He was sure there were those who chose not to believe what they were seeing, but the rest accepted them. Derek had seen more than one wolf in the family running the streets in Beta form.

By the time they made it outside, the Sheriff was pulling up. Derek froze, though, when he saw the man. He knew him. He remembered him from when he was a kid and had seen Peter sneaking a boy out of the house that was the same age as him. Noah just smiled at him as he waited for them to get into the backseat. Derek hated being trapped in it, but he knew that Noah would let them out.

"I remember you."

"Yeah, I figured that you would. Your uncle snuck Chris and me in and out of the house a lot when we were teenagers. Then Chris and I moved on, and Peter was left alone. When we were all back here, adults, and all of us wifeless, one way or another, we decided to try it again. We dated each other alone and then just gave up and said, fuck it."

"Please, don't talk about yourself and fucking in the same sentence around me, dad. Please." Stiles was making a face that made Derek laugh at him. Stiles watched his phone the entire time, only taking his eyes off to glance at where they were. By the time they pulled up, the street was lined with police vehicles, but none of the deputies were visible.

"I'm going first, you two can follow. Derek behind me, get Dad out if anything starts to go wrong. I will kill you myself if he's hurt, and you had the chance to save him."

Derek nodded his head. It was something that Stiles had made sure Derek understood. Derek was torn about it, but Stiles had magic, and Stiles' magic protected him. Noah was human, and that meant that he was more fragile. Derek would protect Noah over Stiles.

Stiles stepped up to the ward line and smiled before walking through. He walked right up to the house with Derek on his feet. The front door opened with Alfred opening it so that Stiles didn't have to touch the door.

"Welcome home, Sirs," the AI voice called out.

Derek had gotten used to that sound over the last little while. Alfred talked to Stiles a lot, talking about magic and other things he had learned on the Internet. They talked in languages that Derek didn't know and in ones that he did. It was kind of fun. Just a week before, they had all three spoken in Spanish for an entire day, all three of them. Derek wasn't even sure he wanted to know what kind fo database supported the memory needed to keep Alfred running.

"Your guest has been muttering in archaic Latin since he was trapped. He thinks he can break your wards keeping him in place since he broke the wards that you broke so he could get in."

"WHAT?" the figure came up out of the crouch that he was in and spun around. The hood covering his head fell back.

"Greenburg? What the hell?" Stiles asked. He reached out, but Derek grabbed his hand and stopped him.

Derek could smell the scent that he didn't like on him. This was the person who had been sending the letters. He let Stiles know that with his eyes.

"What the hell, Greenburg? What the hell?"

"Everyone at that office makes fun of me."

"No, they make fun of the way you run from me. They laugh at how you make sure to never run into me because, on the first day you worked there, you saw me and ran like a little bitch. You piss me off because I've never done a damned thing to you, and you run from me. No one runs from me."

"You are the reason I was never good enough to play!" Greenburg yelled.

"Really, lacrosse? This is about lacrosse? Dude, if you sucked that bad, you shouldn't have been playing if you were going to feel that bad about it. I loved being on the bench. Got to watch the guys up close as they ran."

Greenburg looked pissed. He started to talk in Archaic Latin again, and Derek really didn't care anymore. If Greenburg only had found magic, he wasn't a threat. Derek punched him, and he fell back, unconscious.

"Ugh," Stiles said. He walked over to his couch and dropped down into it. "Take him away, Dad. I couldn't even get a good stalker. I got Greenburg. Though I'm not stopping anything until you are sure it's him, and someone isn't using him."

"Good, I was about to say that."

"Yeah, I'll stay under Derek's thumb. Since we caught him, if someone else is pulling the string, they won't like him getting caught. I'll stay in the house even. Lydia told me to take a week off today. So I'll go back the following Monday. I get like a week and a half with weekends. It'll be fun."

Derek watched the Sheriff escort Greenburg out after putting him in handcuffs that stopped anyone from using magic. Derek had tried those once. Stiles still broke out of them. It was impossible to keep him anywhere if he wanted to be elsewhere. Derek had a feeling though that he was going to stay this time.

"You get to pick where we order food from," Stiles said as he looked at Derek before pushing him back toward the couch. He dropped into Derek's lap as soon as he was down. "I'm not cooking, and I don't want to let you out of the bedroom long enough to cook either. Unless it's breakfast, and you serve it to me in bed."

"What if I say no."

"Then I'll pout at you. I'll pout until I get my way." Stiles bit at his lip, giving Derek the puppy dog eyes that Derek knew well from when Stiles wanted to be fucked. "I'm not letting you go."

"I do have a job to do."

"I'm your only client at the moment. Though I guess Lydia is the client actually but whatever. You are mine, Derek Hale, and I'm not letting you go."

"Good thing, I don't mind being kept right?" Derek asked as he tugged Stiles down into a kiss.

Derek could find a job in town. He had a degree that would get him several. He just hadn't used it for anything in a long time. Maybe Stiles was worth sticking around for. Maybe Beacon Hills wasn't as much of a trap as it used to be.

"I'll add his things to the list, Sir," Alfred said.

Derek jerked out of the kiss to look up at the ceiling even though he knew that it wasn't where Alfred was. It's where his voice came from.

"Shut him up, please."

"Silent mode, Mister Pennyworth," Stiles said, and he dove in to kiss Derek again.

Yeah, Stiles might be a bit of a freak, but at least he was Derek's freak.

# The End

**Author's Note:**

> I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story!
> 
> I can be found on MeWe [here](https://mewe.com/i/beccaqueen1), join me there and we can discuss my fics and whatnot.


End file.
